Alone
by Agent Loomis
Summary: When a companion protector has no MI, and Zo'or finds out!!??!!


Note: This story takes place shortly after Peter's story "Pathways".  
All characters are property of Tribune Entertainment, except those created by us lovely ppl. at Taelon Synod. You know who you are :-) !!!  
  
ALONE  
  
By: Natalie Loomis  
  
  
Agent Loomis was once again onboard the Mothership. It was time again for her bi-monthly check of the shuttle, which included a full maintenance overhaul as usual. And along with the check of course came the usual changing of the passwords. It seemed that Zo'or was as paranoid and vigilant as before about the resistance finding out about the Taelons dirty little secrets. He required all protectors to change their passwords twice a month!  
"Good thing for the CVI or else I would never be able to keep all these user passwords in my head". She chided herself.  
After leaving the volunteers to finish up the system requirements on her shuttle, she left for the bridge to enter her new passwords. On her way there she was unexpectedly stopped by Sandoval.   
"God Sandoval what are you trying to do give me a heartattack?"  
He quickly grabbed her by the arm ,and pulled her into a secluded passageway. Now this was really starting to scare her, Sandoval never touched anyone.   
"We need to speak, so keep your voice down. We only have a few moments."  
"Well what is it?" Her voice shook.  
"Zo'or is beginning to suspect that your CVI is not working at full capacity." He stated simply.  
"What would give him that idea?" She stared him down thinking that perhaps he had decided to betray her and everyone at the Embassy.  
"Don't be stupid Loomis. If I reveal you I reveal myself, and we would both be dead. He first became suspicious when Jo'on and Agent Smith went missing. You seemed to care more then the rest of the embassy staff. So he had a volunteer follow you and Da'an that second day. He reported back that you had an emotional outburst, while speaking with Da'an."  
"Damn it, one moment is about to ruin everything...and put everyone I know into danger! I cannot allow this". Her fists tightened with anger, it was all her fault. Why had she been so stupid to let her guard down for even a moment. Peter had always warned her about being careful, not letting anyone realize she had an altered CVI. But in one moment of weakness when she had thought herself alone with Da'an. She had let it all go...and now...she would pay. They all would.  
Natalie snapped back into reality when she heard Sandoval's voice again, " Zo'or has asked me to gather more data and to investigate you further. But be aware he has already questioned some of the staff here on the Mothership.And they have told him that you seem to "care" for both Jo'on and Agent Smith more than say, a normal implant would."  
"Alright Sandoval you have told me the problem, the question is what can I do about it?" Her voice was on edge.  
"I shall try and throw him off the case, but be forewarned. This will not be easy he already has his suspicions. And he will also be more determined because you are a link to Jo'on. He will do *anything* to bring the Elder down."  
"I understand, please keep me informed with what Zo'or knows, and his future plans." She asked of him.  
"Alright, now go! You are expected on the Bridge. And if you do not want to add to your problem I suggest that you get up there quickly."   
She and Sandoval quickly broke off their clandestine meeting. And she headed for the Bridge with all the speed her feet could muster.  
As she reached the Bridge she slowed her pace, so no one would notice that she was making up time. As she entered she could feel Zo'or's eyes following her......  
She walked over to the main console and entered her old passwords, and began the process of deleting and inserting new ones in their place.  
Loomis tried to concentrate on her task, but she could feel the Synod leader's eyes boring a hole into her back. Every minute she spent on the bridge, felt like an eternity She jabbed in the last few codes. She was so happy to be able to leave that she did an abrupt spin, right smack dab into Zo'or!!  
  
"Zo'or I am sorry, please forgive me. I did not mean to...I had no idea you were there." She stumbled around with her words taking on the part of a frightened implant, which at this point was not hard to do.  
A lazy smile slowly crossed over the taelon's face, "No, of course you didn't Agent Loomis. Think nothing more of it. Please return to your duties." He motioned for her to leave.  
Natalie didn't need to be told twice. She quickly nodded a salute and made for the exit from the bridge. She wanted to run, but she took control over her limbs and slowly made her way to the shuttle bay. Once there she dismissed the volunteer who was completing her final checks.   
She slipped into the pilot's seat, did a 1 minute pre-flight check, and started up the conventional drive. She was out of the Mothership's docking bay in less then thirty seconds.  
As she laid in the coordinates for the UK embassy she noticed that her hand had a tingling sensation in it....all the color drained from her face.  
Her encounter with Zo'or, she must have touched him....  
*******  
Meanwhile back on the bridge of the Mothership.......  
A very pleased Zo'or sat in his command chair mulling over his new found information. Agent Sandoval entered and took up his normal spot next to his master's chair. "You summoned me Zo'or?"  
"Yes, indeed I did. It seems that my assumptions about Agent Loomis are indeed correct. I must now ponder how to best use this new found information, and gain full advantage of all it offers."  
Zo'or's eyes took on an evil gleam, when he thought of how he could take down both Jo'on and his beloved Protector all with "one stone" as the humans say.  
**********  
Natalie shook off the odd feeling she had, perhaps she was wrong. Maybe her nerves were just getting the best of her. She took up the position ,and took the shuttle craft into ID space.   
As the rainbow of colors surrounded her, she quickly replayed her encounter on the bridge.  
She flashed back...turning around..stopping..surprise...Zo'or...  
There,... there it was. As she had turned Zo'or had made contact with her hand. It almost looked like he had purposefully grabbed it when she had knocked into him. But why would he do that. What could he possibly gain from such brief contact.  
What she knew about Taelon Sharing had come from Lili, and she had said that both parties had to be in full contact for quite a few minutes. And that the experience was something that you would never forget as long as you lived. Lili really hadn't gone into too much detail after that, she really was a private person. And Natalie respected that about her. And had not questioned her any further about it.  
Now she wondered..had Zo'or done it on purpose..and if so..what did he know???  
  
The shuttle exited ID space with a loud thunder clap, and gently set down upon the pad organically grown specifically for it. She shut down systems, and waved the virtual glass off.  
As she got out she was met by Peter.  
"So the mothership..same as always?" He always joked about how the mothership had routine down better then the US army.  
"Umm..yah, same old, same old." She was still dazed thinking about the possibilities.   
Peter walked up next to her, "You okay, you seem kinda out of it?"  
She shook her head, "Nah..I'm fine just a bit tired. You know how running a complete overhaul can be draining."  
Peter agreed with her there, but something just didn't seem right. Natalie did these checks all the time and he had never seen her so out of sorts after one.  
"So nothing else happened while you were up there..??" He asked.  
She turned pale again, *Am I that easy to read*, she wondered.  
"Nope, nothing new. Just your standard day." She didn't want to tell Peter until she could confirm her suspicions about Zo'or. I mean it didn't make much sense to get him all worried over nothing. Well as long as it remanded nothing.  
They started to walk out of the bay, "Well as long as you're sure. " Peter didn't want to press her. What if the uneasiness he was getting from her was caused by something personal. He didn't want to pry, where he wasn't needed.  
"I'm sure. I'll catch up later with you Pete, okay. It's just I have alot of work to catch up on here. You know that Jo'on's appointments won't take care of themselves.:" She lied.  
He nodded, "Sure, I'll see you later then." The senior agent continued down the hall past his office and towards the audience chamber.  
Natalie strolled back to her office and plopped down into her leather chair. Letting out a sigh of relief to be alone and able to gather her thoughts, was a blessing.  
She drummed her nails over the desktop, unable to concentrate on her work for the remainder of the day. Thankfully it was nearing five o'clock, and she would be able to retreat to the safety of her room. In there she could focus on her problem, and decide how best to throw Zo'or off the track.  
She closed all her files, and got up from the desk. As she walked back to her room, she could smell a wonderful aroma coming from the embassy kitchen. Normally she would have headed straight there for a nice home cooked dinner. But right now she doubted that she could even digest soup, considering that her stomach was tied up in more knots then a sheep shank rope.  
Entering her quarters she quickly put up the privacy shield, and pulled out her global. Although Sandoval wouldn't exactly be considered a friend, they were on equal ground. She knew about him, and he about her. It was a level playing field.   
She typed in his number and waited for him to pick up.....  
"This is Sandoval go.." He said.  
"It's me, any news..??" She pleaded.  
Sandoval looked around him, Zo'or stood only a few feet away..now what!  
"No. As of now there is no new security measures. But I shall update you as soon as more information is available." He snapped his global shut, not wanting Zo'or to see who was on the other end. But the young taelon was always curious. "Agent Sandoval who was that?"   
"Major Kinkaid wanting to know if I had any new security arrangements for Da'an's speech tomorrow at the Washington Monument." He stated.  
The taelon seemed appeased and dropped his line of questioning. Returning to other matters aboard the homeship.   
If Sandoval could of, he would have smiled. He had truly gotten very good at lying to Zo'or's face.  
  
Meanwhile back at the UK embassy Natalie still stared at her blank global. She had assumed that Zo'or was near by, and that was why Sandoval couldn't talk. But she was still on edge, not having any more information then before.  
And since she had decided not to eat , she decided rest would be the best idea. The only problem was her nerves. So she decided to try one of those taelon meditation techniques that Will had been showing her for the past few weeks. She really was growing very fond of him. Actually she knew she was falling for him, but she hadn't yet admitted it to herself. They had been taking it slow, meeting every Saturday for a date in Hyde Park. To relax, talk, and just spend time with one another. Just thinking of him brought a large smile to her face.   
She relaxed her muscles and began the breathing technique to focus all her energy. After about twenty minutes she had finally begun to achieve the kind of focus she needed to stay calm for awhile.  
She keep breathing in...and out...and thinking only of that simple movement, and nothing more. That was the key to clearing one's mind.   
She continued that for quite some time, not realizing how much time had passed. Only the dull ache in her muscles from sitting in one position for so long on the floor was what pulled her out of the trance.  
Natalie got up to stretch and while doing so, looked over at her bedroom clock...*goodness it was almost 9pm, she had been sitting there for nearly 4 hours. And still no word from Sandoval!*  
  
Just then her global started beeping. She rushed over to the nightstand and snapped it open. On the other end was not a person she wanted to see.  
"Agent Loomis report to the mothership, there has been a breach in security." Zo'or ordered.  
Natalie without thinking pulled her jacket on , and headed for the nearest portal. She quickly jumped to the mothership, assuming that Peter was already there with Liam and Sandoval.  
But she was mistaken, and she had no idea by how much...  
She arrived at the mothership's main portal and was told by a volunteer to report to the bridge. She hurried figuring that time was of the essence. And arrived on the Bridge to find only Zo'or and Sandoval present.  
That was odd, why would the Bridge be deserted in a time of crisis.  
"Reporting as ordered. What kind of security breach do we have on our hands..?" She asked.  
Zo'or stood, and then pressed a small button on the side of his command chair.   
"Do not fear, we have it in hand Agent." Zo'or smiled.  
Just then two volunteers came out of the shadows, and took hold of either side of her.  
Natalie tried to rattle them off, "What is the meaning of this??" She demanded.  
"Why I am merely taking care of the security breach Agent Loomis. It just happens to be you!" The taelon strutted around her, as if she were a prize to be had.  
The more she tired to break free, the harder the Volunteers held her. She was lacking in energy considering that she hadn't eaten since lunch. And the needs of the skrill put a considerable demand on her.  
It was useless she was no match for the volunteers, she was only depleting more energy by fighting with them, so she stopped.   
"Now you will tell me what you know!" Zo'or ordered.  
She shook her head, "I don't know anything..." She played dumb.  
"You lie now...but soon you will change your mind. Take her to a detention cell. I shall be there in a few minutes." The volunteers dragged Loomis off the bridge and down the hallway.  
Zo'or glowed with the satisfaction . Sandoval walked over to him, "Jo'on will notice that she is missing by daybreak."  
"Indeed but we will surely be done with her by then." The taelon stated coldly.  
  
Will had been trying to call Natalie for nearly an hour, and he still couldn't get a signal through to her global. It kept saying it was out of range. That was just odd, where could she be? It was after all a Friday night, and they usually talked that night to confirm what they would be doing the next day.   
Finally he got frustrated enough to put in a call to his father. "Hi Dad, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
Peter was happy to hear from his son, they surely didn't talk enough.  
"Nice to see you to. What can I do for you?"  
"Well I know this is dumb, but I have been trying to get a hold of Natalie to confirm our date tomorrow. And well she isn't responding. I was wondering if you knew where she was?" Will asked.  
Peter was puzzled, "I thought she was in her quarters, but I will stop by and check. How's that."   
"Great, just great Dad. Thank you." Will responded.  
But before he could hang up Peter asked him one more thing, "So you two are still taking it slow I see, how is it going?"  
Will blushed, "It's going very well, I love spending time with her. It's funny but I think that the best part of my week is when I get to spend time with her, you know."  
Peter nodded, "I do indeed. I'm happy for you son. Now I shall go look in on your errant Cinderella eh?"  
Will chuckled, "Thanks so much, I'll catch up with you later."  
And then he winked off the screen.  
Peter quickly exited his quarters and headed down the hallway to Natalie's.  
He pressed the chime and waited. No answer.  
He did a check of the controls..the privacy shields were in place. Now that was odd, Natalie rarely used them. And only after a very bad day.  
Peter scholded himself, he knew something wasn't right with her earlier. And then she hadn't shown up in the kitchen for dinner.  
He quickly entered his own personal code, and overdid the shields.  
"Natalie...are you in here??" He called out. But it was empty, the only sound was the echo of his voice. Now he knew something was wrong. Why would she leave her quarters with the privacy shields still up.  
  
  
It was nearing ten o'clock Earth time, not that she could tell from her cell on the Mothership. In space time never seemed to pass.   
She was scared out of her wits, but tried to remain calm. The first rule in war, is to never let them see you sweat.  
Zo'or entered along with his puppet Sandoval, she knew she never should have trusted him. Now what was she to do??? Play it cool, she thought.  
Zo'or stepped near the virtual glass, "So do you still claim that your MI is fully functional?"  
The young agent stood, "Yes Zo'or."  
"You do not speak the truth Agent Loomis. Perhaps you need some persuading." Zo'or motioned for Sandoval.  
Natalie quickly spoke up, "Zo'or I assure you my MI is still functioning if you do not believe me, take a sample of my blood and test it!" She asked.  
Zo'or mulled this over for a moment, and halted Sandoval. "Indeed, it would be good to have conclusive proof to bring to the Synod." An evil gleam sparked in his eyes.  
Sandoval once again stepped forward, deactivated the virtual glass. Agent Loomis held out her arm from which he would draw the blood.  
Sandoval gracefully inserted a syringe and began collecting the life giving substance. He leaned closer and spoke just above a whisper, "I am sorry for this.."  
Once done, he put the shields back up, and exited.  
"Take the sample to Mit'gai at once." The taelon ordered.  
Sandoval hurried off to the medical section, leaving Loomis alone with Zo'or.  
"We shall soon see if you are telling me the truth, and if not you shall die. And so shall your companion, and his protector." He grinned.  
He was trying to bait her, the question was would she take it.   
"Jo'on and Agent Smith, have done no wrong. And neither have I. I have gladly served the Companions with all that I have to offer. And I hope to return to service as soon as possible." She stated.  
Zo'or waved her off, "We shall see..." He left for the bridge to await the results of the test. Natalie inhaled a deep breath, and let it out. "Whew..one part down. Hopefully I will get out of here soon enough when my MI registers as normal." She sank back into the single piece of furniture , an interrogation chair. All the stress and lack of food was getting to her.   
Sitting in the chair, she stared out the window at the mass of stars. The Mothership did have one thing going for it after all, one hell of a view.  
  
Sandoval entered the medical wing with post haste, not wanting to keep Zo'or waiting. Mit'gai cringed when he saw the human enter, he who was the minion of Zo'or. "Agent Sandoval why are you here? You are interrupting my work. Please state the nature of your visit."   
Sandoval held out a vile filled with a dark red substance. "Zo'or has ordered that this blood sample be checked to see if the cyber virus is still at full peak efficiency."  
Mit'gai snatched it from the human's outstretched hand, "That he would interrupt me for such a menial test...Fine, tell your master I shall have his answers in thirty minutes!" The taelon casually waved Sandoval away and returned to his project.  
Sandoval just stood there, "Why will it take you so long, it is a simple test?" He asked.  
Mit'gai turned and appeared to be quite put out. "For your information I have to finish the project I am working on right now. I am at a critical stage, and if I stop now, three weeks worth of data will be lost..But I am sure that does not matter to Zo'or." He sneered.  
Sandoval paced, "He does not like to be kept waiting. Please attempt to hurry your findings.."  
Mit'gai relented, "Indeed, I shall try. I will contact you when I have further information. Will that suffice?"  
"Yes." Sandoval turned on his heel and left.  
  
Zo'or strutted around the Bridge, * I have you now Jo'on. After all these years, it will be your compassion that is your own downfall. The first rule in studying a species is to never become emotionally involved. And you have just become entangled in that web. And I shall be the spider who spins the tendrils tighter around you, until you cease to exist.* The synod leader continued to daydream of his enemy's demise.  
Sandoval wanted to return to the holding cell to at least tell Loomis how sorry he was, but what was the point of guilt. He had long ago sold his soul to the taelons. For too high a price, power! But that was all in the past, he could not change what already was.  
Zo'or saw the young Asian man enter, "What were Mit'gai's findings? "  
Sandoval shook his head. "He needed to see to another experiment first. He has said he will contact you as soon as he has results."  
Zo'or's look quickly turned to one of fury. He raised his hand, and opened a datastream. "Mit'gai are you so incompetent that you can no longer perform the most basic of tests? If so I shall appoint another in your place."  
Mit'gai hated Zo'or but also feared him at the same time. "I needed time to finish the final stage of the human and taelon hybrid tests. It is critical I continue this endeavor. I shall of course see to your matter as soon as I have finished."  
Zo'or realized how important the survival of his species was, he needed them to grow strong again so that the Jaridians would not defeat them. And if it took creating hybrid offspring for their fighting force, then so be it!  
"Fine, you have one hour..but no more!" He waved the stream off. And turned back to Sandoval, "Go back down there and begin a mental intervention at once.."  
The agent looked uneasy and did not move. "Has your hearing been afflicted, I gave you an order." The young taelon thundered.  
"No Zo'or but at the moment we have no hard evidence against Agent Loomis, to prove she has been disloyal or even that her CVI is malfunctioning."   
"I have all the proof I need in her thoughts, now go!"   
Sandoval hurried off the bridge and back down to the security wing.  
  
Natalie still sat in her chair, waiting...she had always hated waiting even as a child, except then it had usually been a happy event. Such as waiting for Christmas morning to open presents. This waiting was like an ominous gloom hanging over her. She leaned her chin in her palm, *Well look at where all my hard work has brought me.* She mentally berated herself.   
Just then Sandoval came in and dismissed the guard on duty..and entered her cell, "Quickly, I only have a few moments."  
Loomis's eyes could cut through glass, "I thought we were allies or at least neutral."  
"Shhh..I am trying to help you. But listen up. Zo'or has ordered me to begin a mental intervention on you."  
Natalie froze, "I understand, I just never thought it would come to this..so soon. I expected there to be more time. But I suppose that's what everyone says at the end."   
Sandoval rolled his eyes, "Stop, I have no time. And I am going to save your life. I will let you out. You need to get to the ID portal on the fourth level. From there transport to the moonbase, and then to Earth, but remember to scramble the codes. I will tell Zo'or that you over powered me. Are you ready?" he asked.  
She griped the arms of the chair, "Thank you, but I can't. If I leave then Zo'or will know that he was right. And Peter and Jo'on will pay for my mistakes! I cannot leave."  
Sandoval gripped her by the arm, "They can protect themselves, and Zo'or already has proof when he shared with you! Now we have to leave now! He will be down soon to check on my progress..."  
Loomis pushed his arm away, "He has suspicions, his sharing for that brief instant did no more then pick up stray surface feelings. He has NO facts. But he will if I run...Sandoval as a fellow agent I expect you to do what you must. Just promise me you will help Peter and Jo'on when the time comes, they will need you."  
"Are you insane, do you know what a mental intervention feels like? It will have to be stronger on you especially since the CVI is programmed to stop you from giving out information if you are tortured. Are you sure about this, once you decide I will have to fulfill my duty even though I may not like it. Be sure...." He said coldly turning back into implant mode.  
Natalie looked out into space, "I made my choice two years ago. Now do it before I change my mind!"   
Sandoval sighed and placed organic looking hand cuffs over her skrill and other arm. And then lead her down endless hallways, into a section of the ship she had never seen before. She could almost feel the fear coming out from the walls. This is where resistance members were taken and never heard from again. This was a hall of secrets...  
She shivered as Sandoval opened a door that she had not seen in the wall. It parted to revel what can only be described as a tomb of horrors.   
It looked like a place Dr. Mengela could have made his home in , except for the taelon equipment all around the room.  
Sandoval handed her off to one of his lackeys, named Richards.   
"Sir, aren't you staying?" He was surprised, Sandoval always did the interventions himself, he loved them, lived for them.  
"I have to go see Mit'gai to get some results. I want you to prep her for a mental intervention..but don't start until I come back. Is that understood?"  
"Yes sir! Perfectly, I will get her ready." Sandoval slowly relinquished Loomis over to him. Then he turned around and never looked back.   
Richards took her by the restraints and lead he over to a bio bed. "Lay down on it." He ordered, his voice as cold as the wind that blows through the Arctic.  
She did as she was told, the bio bed felt like a slab of sheer ice. It made her tremble slightly. A sneer crossed over Richard's face. "I thought you companion agents were made of sterner stuff."  
"Oh we are, but how about you sit on this block of ice and tell me how it feels?" She jeered him.  
Richard's felt a twinge of jealously. He had applied many times to enter the companion protector program, but had always been denied. Now he was going to have his revenge..they hadn't thought he was good enough, well now he was going to show them. He would turn her mind inside out to prove how wrong they were, he was strong enough!  
He thought it odd though that Sandoval had not stayed, he had never minded torturing women before. Perhaps this time it was different because she was an Agent like himself. No matter, he would make her scream just like the rest!  
  
Richards released the cuffs, only to restrain her arms to the sides of the table. Loomis inwardly groaned, there was no turning back now. No matter how awful, she had to see this through till the end.   
Richards walked over to a small table and brought back a few devices she could not identify. He took two nuero-monitors and placed them on either side of her temples. He smiled, this would be the most fun he'd had in ages!  
"So am I allowed to ask what those are for exactly?"   
Richards continued on with his preparations, paying her no heed. Because he knew talking to the prisoners was dangerous.  
Natalie cleared her throat, "I do believe I asked a question. But if you do not know the answer I understand."  
He slapped down the data pad he had been entering readings into. "Those are devices which for your information read your brainwave patterns. So that we will know when you are experiencing pain, lying, or telling the truth!" He said smugly.   
  
  
Back in the medical bay Mit'gai was finishing the meager test. He handed the results to Sandoval who had been waiting for the past 5 mins. The agent eyed the readings and looked back up to him, "Are you sure you did this correctly?"   
Mit'gai blushed, "Yes! As you can see the cyber virus is working at full strength, there are no signs of a breakdown. And the same is true for the motivational imperative, inside the CVI."  
Sandoval shook his head *Loomis, how in the world did you keep it active, but retain freewill!* He was dying to know the answer. But he breathed a sigh of relief, without real proof Zo'or would have to end this now.   
"Thank you Mit'gai, I am sure Zo'or will be very pleased."  
The taelon nodded, "Indeed, now I must return to my work..."  
Sandoval turned on his heel and hurried to the bridge.  
  
Zo'or grasped the datapad, "These readings must be faulty, have Mit'gai run the test again."   
"I asked twice Zo'or. Mit'gai says that the CVI along with the motivational imperative is working at full strength. It appears that Loomis was not lying to us after all."  
Zo'or stood and dropped the datapad to the floor, "I shall not believe it! It cannot be right! I know what I felt! She had emotions."  
"Yes, I am sure that is true Zo'or. All humans' even implants have emotions. The CVI does not detract from them. It does however insure loyalty to the Companions."  
The Synod leader's hand flew about, "No...I shall not be denied this. Carry out my original order, continue with the mental intervention!"  
Sandovals' blood ran ice cold again, "But she is loyal that has been proven. Why kill a perfectly good implant? I do not understand Zo'or?"  
"You are not to question MY orders! Your duty is to me, now carry them out!"  
Sandoval knew that if he questioned Zo'or again, that then he would start to question his own loyalty, and he couldn't have that!  
"Yes Zo'or, as you wish..." He droned.  
Zo'or eased back into his command chair, "And bring me all that you learn when you are done!"  
Sandoval nodded, "This may take some time. Her implant is working, and will stop her from divulging any information about her Companion."  
"Indeed, but I expect that you will be able to break through that. Just make sure it is over by dawn. You have 8 Earth hours, no more!"  
Sandoval bowed slightly and left, he did not like what was to come.  
He returned back to Level 13 nicknamed the "Hall of Screams" because that is what everyone who was ever brought there did. Well before they died anyway.  
"Status Richards?" He asked.  
The volunteer proudly snapped to attention, "I have finished adjusting the monitors the match her bio-chemistry. I have also taken the liberty of calibrating the vector, so that it will work faster once implemented into her prefrontal lobe."  
"Good work."   
Richards gleamed, that was high praise coming from Sandoval. Especially since he never spoke more then two words if he didn't have to.  
"Richards I will need a much higher percentage enzyme for the vector. She has a CVI ,breaking through that will not be easy. Go to level 11 section b, and take the sample out of cryo-storage." He ordered. Richards saluted and was on his merry way.  
Natalie sat partially up, as far as the restraints would allow. "How come I am not being released? I should have tested positive." She was bewildered.  
"You did, but Zo'or has chosen to disregard the information. He feels that whatever information I am able to gain from you during the torture, will vindicate his actions to the Synod."   
"What, how can he disregard it? I am a protector..." She couldn't speak, because up till this point she had still expected to make it home. That dream was being ripped from her!  
"He is Synod leader. Now, before Richards gets back..you could still escape. You have control over your skrill. Knock me out." he said.  
Natalie sat there, "Stop asking me, you know why I can't."  
Sandoval shook his head, "NO, I can't do it. I may be a monster, but some days even I have my limits!"  
"Then let Richards do it. And while he does, I want you to get a message to Jo'on. Warm him about Zo'or, he may still be able to stop this..."  
"I can't leave you alone up here, Richards will fulfill his duty, and with great care. He will not stop until you break!" Sandoval stated bluntly.  
"Then it is my job not to break until you can reach Jo'on and warn him. But Sandoval, I have one request."   
"Anything..."  
"That when you return, if I start to break, to reveal my secrets...your word...you kill me!" She pleaded.  
"Done." He said sternly.  
Just then Richards came back through the door, "I have it. Are we to begin now?" He asked eagerly.  
Sandoval nodded, " I need to check on a few things, so you will be running the intervention until I return. Understood!"  
"Yes sir! I will not let you down."  
Sandoval left the room, and headed straight for a portal. Zo'or would not know he was missing for awhile. He would think him busy taking care of Loomis. He needed to get to Jo'on, and now!  
Richards turned back on the agent, "So it seems I am in charge now, prepare to feel pain like you have never imagined!"  
Natalie laid back down on the table, she prayed Sandoval would hurry!   
  
  
Sandoval hurried along the dark corridors of the Mothership until he reached the ID portal that had been installed in the medical wing. He keyed in his destination and stepped inside, the space around him blurred. In the next instance he was standing in the ID portal just outside of Jo'on's main audience chamber. He increased his stride going up the walk way.   
The regal companion was lying back resting in his energy stream. It had been another trying day on Earth, and he needed to regenerate. He quickly came up as he felt someone enter the room, and he was shocked to see who the new arrival was!  
"Agent Sandoval, to what do I owe your presence ?" He asked, always wary of Sandoval.  
"I have come to seek your help, for a mutual friend." He spoke quickly.  
Jo'on tilted his head, "Indeed. I did not know we shared mutual aquantences.."  
Sandoval paced, "I have very little time, so I will be blunt!"  
Jo'on nodded for him to continue on. " Right now as we speak your implant Natalie Loomis is undergoing a mental intervention on board the Mothership."  
Jo'on blushed a deep blue, "This cannot be so.."  
"I am afraid it is.." Sandoval looked concerned, that was very much out of character for him.  
Just then Peter came walking in, "Jo'on have you seen Natalie. I checked her quarters but she is not there...." His voice trailed off as he saw who was standing next to Jo'on.  
"Sandoval..." He gritted the name out.  
"Not now Smith, I have come to help. And to ask for your help in return." Sandoval said.  
Peter crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh really...you came here for help. I think you have a sick sense of humor Sandoval. I do not find this amusing, not one bit!"  
Jo'on's hands fluttered, "Peter, Natalie has been taken on board the Mothership. And is undergoing a mental intervention."  
"W..h..a..t.." Escaped the agent's lips as he stood there in disbelief.  
Sandoval agreed, "Yes, and I have come here on her request. She sent me to protect you Jo'on, and you too Smith."  
Peter walked up to the man and grabbed him gruffly by his shirt collar, "What have you done!?!"  
Sandoval shoved his arm away,but Peter's grip did not give. "Nothing. I tried to help her....but she refused in order to save your sorry life Smith."   
Peter dropped Sandoval back down the two inches he had raised him from the ground, it was then that Sandoval related the story of what had happened up until that point.  
  
William Smith had just been on his way home on the M-1 when he sensed strange feeling radiating through his link with both his fathers. He knew he shouldn't, but he got off at the next exit and sped towards the embassy with all due haste. Something was wrong he could feel it. He passed threw security in a few mere moments, saying he had a meeting with Jo'on. He of course always carried his security identicard with him. He entered the audience chamber to catch the last 5 mins of Sandoval's speech about the situation.  
He was outraged, "We have to go get her. NOW!" His voice thundered threw the room like a flash of lighting. Both blinding and deafening.  
All three of their heads snapped around to look at the new guest. Peter walked over to him, "Calm my son. We need to think this through clearly. Rushing in will not do us any good."  
William being half taelon, gave off a slight blush because of the intensity of his feelings, "But they are *torturing* her!! We just can't let her die!!!" He pleaded.  
Jo'on also walked over to his side, "Of course not. We shall rectify the situation. Of that you can be sure ,my son."  
Will calmed for a moment, but he still had a tight knot in his stomach thinking of where she was, and what was happening at that moment.  
Sandoval cleared his throat, "Truthfully Jo'on I don't see how you can challenge Zo'or. If I had not told you what was happening. Then you would still be unaware of the current situation."  
Jo'on walked over to his chair, "You are correct. However if my attaché' was the one who was concerned about her whereabouts and brought it to my attention. Then I would have to investigate, it is my duty to see to the safety of those whom I employ. Is it not?"  
Peter smiled, "It is indeed."  
"Well then, I had better send my protector to the Mothership in order to begin a global search. And as Agent Loomis is very important to this embassy, I believe I shall accompany him."  
Sandoval approved, "I hope your bluff works Jo'on. Zo'or may not crack under pressure, he does hold all the cards in this game."  
"Not all of them Agent Sandoval, not all of them." The companion answered.  
William stepped forward, "I wish to accompany you as well."  
Jo'on blushed slightly, he had not expected this, "You cannot. I will not risk you needlessly. You are to remain here until our return."  
Will shook his head no. Unable to speak because of the intensity of his feelings.  
Peter placed a hand on his shoulder, "We care about her too. I have known her alot longer then you Will. We will bring her home. Trust us!" He said.  
William nodded he trusted his fathers, but not Zo'or, not by a long shot!  
He watched as the three of them stepped through the portal.   
How could he just sit there, knowing that some one he cared deeply for, perhaps even loved. Was being tortured, and all because she cared for them. No! He would have none of it. There was no way he was just going to sit back and let it happen.  
  
  
Natalie gritted her teeth even more if that was possible. Richards once again increased the intensity of the vector probe. "I said why do you feel so strongly about your Companion?"   
Her back arched, seething with pain she cried out. "The Companions serve the best interests of Earth. And I honor that commitment by...serving....t.h.e.m.." She got out.  
Once again Richards adjusted the settings, this time he wanted her to really feel the pain. Up until now he had just been toying with her. Now the real fun was about to begin.   
"Wrong answer try again." He practically laughed.  
Natalie burned with hatred, if she ever got out of this alive Richards was definitely going to the top of list for revenge!  
Natalie tried to hold it together, without the CVI she would have cracked half an hour ago. But it allowed her to keep some semblance of control.  
But the probe was driving her mad, it not only inflicted pain in the physical sense. But it also created a false sense of reality. It could make you see things in your minds eye, that really weren't there! She was beginning to worry that if Sandoval didn't make it back soon to fulfill his duty that she would divulge something. Something that would harm both Peter and Jo'on, she couldn't let that happen! But it was getting hard to tell where reality ended and the dream world in her mind began.   
Richards upped the electrical charge, finally making the Agent scream out...*Good, soon now..very soon!* He though.  
Natalie whimpered, was that her who had screamed she no longer knew.   
"Once again, who are you loyal to?" He asked. A smile crossing over his lips as he reached for the setting on the computer again.  
"I told you..the taelons.." She spat out. Keeping it together with her last ounce of strength.  
Richards quickly altered the probe, so that to Natalie it would seem as if she were talking to one of her closest friends. He stepped closer, taking her hand in his.  
Natalie's head swam..it hurt so much to try and think. She wanted the pain to end!!!  
She finally opened her eyes again, and she saw Peter standing above her holding her hand. "Pete, is that really you?" She asked in a mere whisper.  
Richards rubbed her hand, "Yes..it's me."  
Natalie held back a sob, "You have no idea..what they are doing to me! Please get me out of here. I want to go home Peter, I just want to go home."  
He smiled, "I will. But first you have to tell me, what did you tell them? Did you give anything away?"  
She shook her head, "I held. They know nothing about us or Jo'on you are all still safe. I kept you safe." She let out a weak smile.  
Richards grinned, *so there was something going on after all, he would find out, and earn his reward!*  
He snapped off the false image, Natalie stared straight up into his cold blue eyes. They were as hard as diamonds.  
"It seems that you haven't been telling me the whole truth Agent Loomis. I am so sad."  
Natalie bit her bottom lip, *Oh god what have I done, I though he was Peter! What have I done!!!*   
She mentally berated herself, how could she have been fooled so easily. Obviously the effects of the probe where having more of an effect. She couldn't even tell the difference between reality and a dream!  
She breathed in, "I have been telling you the truth! You just don't want to except that there is nothing!" She spat back.  
"Wrong answer..." Called Richards. He pressed a button, which sent Loomis's body into spasms again. A scream escaped from her lips and grew in intensity until Richards ended the pulse.  
"You just don't want to crack do you! Well I have broken men twice your size. You too will not be able to stand the pain for much longer. Your CVI can't protect you forever!" He said.  
Natalie could feel the truth of his words race threw her body. It was true up until now the CVI had been lessening the pain she was feeling. But now she was getting to a point where there would be no help, no all mighty savior to rescue her.  
She closed her eyes tightly, she just had to hold on for a while longer. Time was precious, she hoped she still had some left!  
  
Jo'on and Peter exited the portal and Sandoval began to walk off. Peter stopped him, "Where are you going?"  
"I have a promise to fulfill." He said coldly taking no pleasure in what was to come. Peter gripped his arm, "Not yet, give us some time to try and save her!"  
Sandoval opened up his antique pocket watch, it had been a gift from DeeDee on their wedding day. "She has already been under treatment for an hour. She will not make it much longer."  
Peter's eyes locked with his, "Then it is your job to see she does!" He released his arm, and continued towards the bridge with Jo'on. While Sandoval made his way slowly back to section 13.  
  
Jo'on arrived on the bridge to find Zo'or in his usual seat. The younger taelon swiveled his chair in the elder's direction. "Why have you come here Jo'on?"  
"One of my implants Agent Natalie Loomis has disappeared. She has not been seen for many hours, and our attempts to locate her have failed. We fear that perhaps something unfortunate has happened to her."  
Zo'or sneered, "Perhaps she is not missing, but merely off pursuing investigations relevant to companion security." He had after all planned to say that Loomis had been captured and tortured by the Liberation, if his assumptions about her did not pan out as he wanted them to. He always had a backup plan!  
Peter stepped forward, "I do not believe so Zo'or. Agent Loomis always informs me of her investigations, she is very cautious and would never go on her own."  
Zo'or blushed, he was not ready for this. How did Jo'on know she had gone missing so early! He needed more time, either to gain the knowledge he sneaked, or to transport her body off the Mothership and make her death look like it was committed by the resistance. Either way he had to hide the truth for now!  
"Very well then. You may commence a search for her. But do not inform any human security agencies. We do not want them involved this is a *taelon* matter." He ordered.  
Peter gave the taelon salute , "Yes, of course Zo'or." He walked over to the main com panel. He wanted to ransack the ship with his bare hands. But now he had to hope that Sandoval would help her until Jo'on would be able to expose Zo'or's lies!  
  
Sandoval entered the secured room. He saw Richards hovering over the pale and lifeless looking body of Loomis, he could tell that she was starting to weaken.  
"Richards report!"  
The volunteer snapped to, "I have finished phase 2, and was about to begin phase 3. She is ready sir. She is at the point where reality is what we make it! I have taken the liberty of programming in a simulation I know has worked well in the past."  
"And what would that be?" Sandoval casually asked, not wanting the other man to see how tense he really was!  
Richards smiled, "It is the recreation of the Taipei prisoner of war camps, that were used in the SI war. Although I have taken the liberty of adding a few things into it."  
Sandoval almost shuddered, the camps at Taipei were infumous. It was as close to hell on Earth as one could get. He flashed back to old video footage he had seen of them from the FBI files. They were nothing more then mud pits in the ground in which the prisoners had been practically buried alive, and then exposed to drowning every time it had rained, not to mention the vermin, insects, and of course the torture!  
Sandoval walked over to Loomis, "Before you begin phase 3, I want assurances she won't die before we are able to get the information out of her."  
Richards look surprised, "Sir?"  
"Are you hard of hearing?" He shot him an icy glare.  
"Um, no sir. I will go get a med scanner." Richards left to get the necessary instrument.  
Sandoval rushed to her side, and injected her with a syringe filled with adrenaline and enzymes that would help keep her alert, and help to block the mind control of the probe.  
She started to come around, "Ooo..my head" She reached up for it, but realized she couldn't move her hands.  
Sandoval placed a hand on her head, "Shhh..I have tried to help you as much as I can. I told Jo'on, he is trying to bluff Zo'or. So that you will be released, you have to hold on!"  
She gripped the bio bed, "I can't. You have to do it..you have to, please Sandoval!"  
He shook his head, "Not yet! Hold on. Listen to me..there is hope you had just better hold on!!!"  
Richards re-entered, and Sandoval stepped away from her. He ran the med scanner over her. "She is in good health other then the trauma that has been inflicted so far. But there is no extensive damage to her cardiovascular system, I believe she will make it through phase 3." He stated.  
Sandoval nodded, "Good then we will begin phase 3 , after I have reported to Zo'or."  
Richards looked him up and down. This was not like him, once an intervention started Sandoval never took a break until that person was reduced to a hollow shell. Why was he stalling?  
"I will return shortly, do NOT start until I return! Is that clear Richards."  
"Perfectly sir!"  
Sandoval stomped out, and made his way to the bridge.  
Richards walked over to her small body, and appraised her. "You won't be safe for much longer. You know." He trailed his finger over her cheek slowly.  
Natalie shook her head, "Don't touch me!"  
Richards laughed, "Oh but I already have. I can touch your mind anytime I want to. And you can't do a thing about it. Before long you'll be nothing more then a pretty little mannequin. A nice exterior but nothing inside!"  
Natalie held back the tears that wanted to flood past her eyes. She would not let this man see her break!  
Richards tapped his thumb on the data pad, Sandoval had said no starting phase 3, but he didn't say that he couldn't continue on with phase 2.   
An evil gleam came into his eyes as he once again shocked the female agent. Natalie's muscles tensed as the pain shot through her body like a hot needle through butter.   
  
  
Will walked around the audience chamber, he couldn't let this happen! And if he interpreted the feelings through the common link correctly both his fathers were very frustrated at the moment. He knew that if they didn't hurry, she would die!  
He didn't want to defy them, but he felt strongly. That was an odd word to use *felt*, taelons didn't have emotions. But over the past two years he had learned that his human side did seem to be dominant.  
An idea popped into his head, he quickly headed for his father's quarters.   
He quickly walked threw Peter's door, and headed straight for the closet. He hoped it was still in there. He began riffling through the clothing, and tossing them about until he came upon what he needed.  
"Great, I hope it fits!" He said. He stripped off his business suit, and slide into the sleek black uniform of a volunteer. William had remembered that his father had kept his old uniform from his volunteer training days. He was happy now that Peter had kept "old memories" as he called it.  
He pulled at the waist, it was a little snug considering that his father was an inch shorter then he, but it would have to do. He then pulled out the energy weapon he knew Peter kept in a desk drawer in case of emergencies.  
He left his father's room and headed back for the ID portal in the audience chamber. This was a crazy idea, but someone had to do something after all!  
He keyed in the coordinates of the Mothership's portal, and took a deep breath.  
  
Peter slammed his fist down into the control panel. It wasn't working! Jo'on had been talking privately with Zo'or for over twenty minutes, and still the Synod leader had not admitted his actions. Peter was growing more frustrated by the moment. His fingers tapped over the screen in a droning pattern, *Why in the hell didn't I notice it sooner. She was rattled when she came back from the shuttle diagnostics, I should have seen it. But I didn't! I still didn't even notice after the evening meal. I am NOT going to lose any more friends. I have buried far too many! Not her, not this way!*  
Just then Peter's thoughts came to a grinding hault..he felt...no it couldn't be. Why in heavens name would he be on board the Mothership, it couldn't be possible. But his fears were confirmed when he looked over to Jo'on, the elder blushed slightly and excused himself from Zo'or.  
"I must speak with Agent Smith about making temporary arrangements for new security measures."  
Zo'or nodded, "As you wish." He no longer wanted to speak with the elder, he was tiring of the mind games.  
Jo'on walked out of the bridge and into the corridor off into a small alcove out of hearing range. Peter followed suit right after him.  
"You felt it too?" Peter asked.  
Jo'on merely nodded still too shocked to say anything.  
"But why would William come here. He knows that if anyone finds out who he really is, it means his death. And ours."  
"Indeed he does, we have spoken of his dual heritage many times. But nonetheless I do believe he is here."  
Peter clinched his fists, obviously his son had taken great pains to shield his thoughts because he could only feel an inkling of his son's mind. He was definitely going to have a *strong* talk with him when they got back to Earth!  
"We must find him now Jo'on before it is too late. I cannot believe he would risk himself in this way. I thought we had raised him better then that." Peter's voice had a harsh edge to it.  
" I do believe to quote a human "love knows no bounds" does it not?"   
Peter stood still, "You mean Natalie, yes I know they had been seeing each other, but love Jo'on. Not possible they barely know each other."  
Jo'on held out his hand, " Just as I can feel your disbelief my friend, so to can I feel our son's thoughts. He does care for her."  
Peter shook his head, "This is all well and good, but we will have to debate another time. Right now we have to get Will off the Mothership!"  
  
Sandoval entered the bridge to find Zo'or deep in thought in his command chair.  
He cleared his throat, no reaction. He walked to the side of the chair. "Zo'or?"  
The Synod leader almost waved him away. "Yes.." he looked around for Jo'on, and then engaged the privacy shields on the bridge.  
"What have you to report?"  
"Nothing so far. Agent Loomis is proving a most formidable subject. She still has not faltered in her loyalty to the companions,Zo'or."  
"Sha'bra!?! I do not believe this. I do not care what it takes. It must not take any longer, Jo'on and his implant Smith are here looking for her. They must not find her! I shall distract them for a while longer. You have 30 mins Agent Sandoval in which to break her!" He ordered.  
"And if I cannot Zo'or?" He asked feebly playing the part of an implant.  
"Then you will dispose of the body, and make her death look like an act of the human resistance! Now go!"   
Sandoval turned and headed out...what was he going to do.  
Only a few feet outside of the bridge, he was pulled into an alcove by Smith.  
"Sandoval listen up we have another situation on our hands, and I need the truth from you now!"  
Sandoval pushed off his hand, and straightened his suit, "What?"  
"We need to know where Natalie is being held. Someone has gone after her! Now tell me, I don't have time to argue with you Sandoval."  
He shook his head, "You cannot go there, Zo'or would know! And I have just been ordered to kill her, if I cannot break her in the next 30 mins."  
Jo'on was taken aback, that Zo'or could order the deaths of humans was just another example of how much the commonality had been altered. And proved his already standing view, that humanity must be saved from his own race.  
"Then what do you suggest Agent Sandoval?" Jo'on asked.  
"You may have to face facts that Loomis has to be sacrificed. In order for the greater good." He stated plainly.  
Peter stepped closer to him, "What greater good. Zo'or's sick ideal of bending humanity to his will. Or his wish to kill Jo'on his fellow taelon. No! Not good enough damn it! She is not going to die! I don't care if I have to search every room on this ship. We are taking her home!" He glared at the smaller man.  
  
Will arrived on the main deck, he breathed a sigh of relief that he had gotten on board. But his first challenge was staring him in the face, portal guards. "Name , rank, purpose." One of them asked.  
Will stood at attention, "Alvin Hummel, Sargent, I'm here by Agent Smith's request, to help look for his missing aide Agent Loomis."  
The other guard nodded, "Okay you better get up to the bridge. Smith doesn't like to be kept waiting.."  
"No sir, he doesn't. Thank you." Will saluted and trotted away. He had made it through his first test.   
After rounding the corner he quickly pulled out a DNA scanner, it quickly picked up Natalie. She was on a lower sub deck, that seemed to be hidden within the Mothership. He doubted that too many people on board even knew it was there.  
He quickly checked his side arm, making sure it was set on stun. He abhorred violence. He might be running on instinct but he wasn't ready to kill, not ever.  
He wound his way through the halls making sure to avoid any volunteer patrols. He then came to the sub deck, it appeared to be sealed! Now what?  
He remembered his father once telling him that the Mothership was organic as all taelon structures were. But the Mothership was partially sentient, and responded to a taelon's command. He prayed this would work.  
He pressed his hand against the doorway, his human skin almost seemed translucent as he concentrated.  
The door opening melted away giving him leave to enter. He patted the wall, "Thanks, I owe you one!"  
He hurried on through , the walls were darker here then on the rest of the ship. And the surrounding space seemed to radiate with the fears and emotions of the humans who had been there before!  
It made the hair on the back of Will's neck stand up, this was a place of death, and there was no doubt about it.  
Will was about to pull out the scanner again when he heard it! Natalie's screams...they made him want to run to her. It took all of his effort to move slowly and stealthily. He wanted to avoid detection, not alert them to his presence.  
  
Richards walked over to her quivering body, "Now why is it that you aren't as easy as the others. What's so different about you?"  
Natalie's teeth were still slamming together from the last jolt of energy, " I a..m a com..panion pro..protector." She shot at him. It only surged to fuel the anger all ready building in side him! So she thought she was better then him...just like all the others...well she would see!!  
He picked up the control pad again, "You protectors think your better then us don't you?!?" He yelled.  
"Well your not! You bleed just as easily as the rest. And you know what...you die just as quickly!" He increased the power setting to 10, the maximum limit! He wanted her to feel the hurt he had all these years, after all the rejections. Now she would know how he felt.  
He pressed the button!  
Natalie's body was practically jolted from the bio bed, the only reason she stayed on was because of the restraints holding her there! She knew this was it, it would all be over soon. The pain was too much!?! Everywhere...it hurt everywhere! Like being enveloped into a white hot ball of plasma, no way to get out..all you can do is feel the pain!  
She drew one last ragged breath......  
Will burst threw the doorway, "Turn it off!" He growled, his feral instincts taking over.  
Richards was caught off guard, he went for his weapon. But he wasn't fast enough..Will quickly pulled out the gun and fired. Richards body hit the floor with a resounding thump!  
Will rushed over, picked up the control panel and shut down the pulse. Natalie hadn't even known she was screaming until the pain started to ebb away. Her eyes began to roll backwards and she blacked out...  
Will put his hand on her throat to feel for a pulse, he was frantic..."Don't you die on me. You can't quit now!" He ordered. Finally he found the coraded artery, it was weak..but there was a faint rhythm.  
He quickly cut away the bioformed restraints with a scalpel from the instrument tray, and took her up into his arms. Oh god how good it felt to hold her in his arms. He had thought he was going to lose her, he almost had. Another moment and he knew she wouldn't be here with him now.  
He shifted her weight in his arms, and ran out of the room. He needed to some how get to a portal and make it back down to the embassy , where he could get her some help!?!  
  
  
Peter had not wanted to relate all the details to Sandoval about who it was exactly , who had boarded the Mothership. He had simply said it was a friend of his, and no more.   
Sandoval glared at him, "Well then you have one heck of a friend. Able to board the Mothership without help!"  
Peter didn't want to discuss it. He wanted to act!  
"We have to find them now! They can't remain hidden for long!" Peter thundered.  
"Agreed. You and I will get them off the ship. Jo'on if you don't mind could you please keep Zo'or busy."  
The taelon nodded, "I shall endeavor to keep his attention from your actions, now go."  
With lightening speed both Smith & Sandoval ran down the hallway.  
  
Will was crouched in a small room on deck 15, he had not dared go up because it meant being closer to the bridge. So he had hoped to find a portal here on the lower decks.   
Will was getting more worried by the moment. Natalie was not any better since he had removed her from the lab, just the opposite. She was getting worse. Her breathing was labored, and becoming short and shallow. And she had yet to regain consciousness. He was no medic, but he assumed that the last shock had left internal damage to her organs.  
His fear was increasing, why? He did not know if it was his own human emotions surfacing, or if he was some how picking up on Natalie's thoughts. Either way he did not like the irrational state his mind was falling into.  
He had to make sure that she would survive until he could find a portal. He gently laid her out onto the floor. And then placed his hands mere inches above her head. He began to make circular motions, he knew he had limited powers, do to his being only half taelon. But he hoped it was enough to at least stabilize her.  
He finished the energy sharing, and waited. He dared not move her any more in such a fragile state.   
He took her hand in his, "Natalie, can you hear me. It's me Will. I need you to come back, you need to wake up. I need a sign that you are okay." Her breathing was still shallow.  
He laid his head against her chest,"Please...come back to me. Don't leave me...I want to be with you. Fight...fight it!" He pleaded his emotions starting to cut off his words.  
A small short word tumbled from her lips, it was barely audible, "W..i..l..l.."  
He picked his head up, had he heard her. Or was it is own imagination..?  
He placed his hands on either side of her head, "Yes, that's it. You can do it. Keep fighting, you stay here with me!"  
Her eyelids cracked open a sliver, "Your here?" She said in a still groggy state.  
"Yes, that's right. I came for you. You needed me, so I came."  
She slowly raised up a hand to cup his cheek, she felt that it was damp.."Tears..?" She asked.  
Will took away one of his hands and brushed it across his cheek, she was right his face was damp. He had been crying. He had not thought it possible before today. His physiology had not permitted it. But it seemed that he had somehow cried.  
"I was worried about you, I thought I had lost you back there." he took her hand off his cheek, and kissed the inner palm.  
Natalie was still in disbelief, was this really Will or another one of Richards cruel simulations?  
Her mind was more lucid, but her body still was weak. She was trying to focus..was it really Will, or was she falling into another trap? She remembered feeling tears on his face, but how? It wasn't possible, he was taelon. He shouldn't be able to cry. She cringed once again, she hadn't escaped she was still back there on that god awful table undergoing the intervention.  
Will saw the color drain from her face, "Hey what's wrong?"  
She tried to push his hand away, "Stop this, stop it now!?! I can't take you using my memories anymore. Get the hell out of my head you bastard!"  
Will was taken aback, what was she talking about. She was free. That's when it hit him, she still believed all this was just another simulation that , that awful volunteer had inflicted apon her.   
He grasped for her hand, she tried to pull away but he held on tight. "Shhh..listen to me. You know me. Listen to your heart, you know who I am."  
She tried to block him out, but it wasn't working. "Do they teach you how to bend peoples emotions, eh Richards?"  
Will was getting worried, she didn't believe him. How could he convince her, what could he do?? And he had to worry about being seen by volunteer patrols.  
Natalie pushed herself up into a sitting position, every muscle in her body cried out in pain. She wanted to lay back down, sleep and never wake up again. But she had to prove to this man, that her will was stronger. He wasn't going to break her!  
Will took ahold of her shoulders, "What do you think your doing? Your hurt, you need to lie back down, until I can think of a way to get you out of here."  
"You know Richards you program a fairly convincing simulation, I really do believe I am here. But you got one thing wrong...he would never come here for me. William is not that stupid!"  
Will was at his breaking point, "Since you won't listen to reason...I shall have to do something more human." He grasped her by the shoulders, Natalie fought back and tried to free herself, but she had no more strength then a new born babe.  
William pulled her forward, and pressed his lips onto hers. At first she fought, but then...there was ..the feeling. The one she always got when she was with him, a kind of flutter, that made her go weak in the knees. Like an electric spark shooting up through her spine, she could feel that it was him. Richards could never simulate that, no matter how good he was.  
It was Will!  
She tried to embrace him, William continued on with the kiss. Until now he hadn't realized how scared he was of losing her. Now that he could feel her, touch her, taste her. He never wanted to be parted from her again.  
Natalie slowly broke the kiss..."It is you" A small smile danced across her mouth.  
"You know, I could have sworn I said that more then once."  
"Smart Alec." But then reality descended apon her with a gigantic crash.  
"What are you doing here?!? Are you insane? They will kill you. And if they find out who you are..don't you understand what will happen?"   
He placed a hand over her heart, "I do. And you know I had to come. I could not leave you to die!"  
She looked down, "I didn't know, you felt that deeply. I umm.."   
He pressed a finger to her lips, "Say nothing. I merely did what my heart requested of me. I could do no less."  
She nodded, trying to regain the use of her brain. This was all too much, she didn't know if the torture had made her more emotional, or what? But she was on the brink of crying.  
"Do you think you can walk, we need to get to a portal. And carrying you around is a tad suspicious."  
"Yes, but I may need some help. There is a portal one deck down from here. I think we can get to it with out being seen if we take one of the less used service corridors."  
Will put an arm under her's and helped her up into a standing position. Natalie was grateful for his help. Her legs felt like jelly! Without him, she would still be on the floor.  
  
  
Sandoval and Smith arrived on deck 13 and, to Sandoval's surprise, Peter, who was several strides ahead of him, swept straight past the lab.  
"But.." he started, Peter cut him off,  
"She's not there..He found her and has moved to the lower decks.."  
As Sandoval passed the lab, he glanced in the open doorway, Richards was unconcious on the floor and Natalie was indeed missing.  
Sandoval shook his head, "How do you know that? DO you have some kind of radar?"  
Smith's answer floated back to him, "You don't need to know. Now let's move before someone else finds them!"  
  
Natalie and Will had been moving fairly slow down the hallway. They didn't want to attract any attention, but Natalie could barely move. It took every ounce of her will to take one step after another without crying out in pain.   
Will paused a moment, "Are you sure you can keep going?"  
"Yes, I have to get you out of here."  
"Which way now?"  
"Head straight then to the left. After that the portal will be in the next room over. There will most likely be two guards on duty. Hopefully less considering the time of night. But I am afraid they will sound the alarm before we can stun them."  
"Hmm..then we will need a plan. I have an idea." He said.  
Natalie smirked, "You know, you sound like Peter when you say that." He blushed.  
  
Peter rushed ahead of Sandoval, the Asian agent was becoming upset, "Smith slow down, or else you will draw attention to yourself!"  
Peter slowed his step a bit, "I don't care at the moment Sandoval. Two of my friends may die, all because of one taelon's lust for power. How do you justify that?"  
Sandoval couldn't because he too had given into the god of power, he had sold all he was to gain more of it too.   
"We can argue later. Right now my mission is living for the next 24 hours."   
  
William stood outside the door to the portal, and Natalie a little ways farther down the hallway. He pulled out the gun, ready to stun them when they came through the entrance.  
"Help, help someone. A resistance prisoner has escaped..." She called out.  
Two volunteers came barreling rushing out the door with out a thought. William took careful aim, and had them both on the ground in under 5 seconds. He was putting his weapon away when a third volunteer came out of the doorway. He looked at his fellows on the floor, and brought up his arm took aim at William and.....  
A skrill blast came shattering from the opposite direction, it knocked the third volunteer into the next wall.  
Will's head snapped around to see Natalie sinking to the floor. She had drained the last of her energy, she was going into shock.  
Just as her knees hit the floor, he swept her up into his arms.  
"Good shot right?" She asked, as her face contorted into a vice of pain.  
"You still have it." Her head lulled back onto his shoulder, and her eyes slammed shut.  
He saw her eyes shut, "Don't do this to me...we are almost home!"  
He rushed inside to the portal, he tried entering the coordinates of the embassy, but found he was blocked.  
ACCESS CODE REQUIRED.... it bleeped at him. If he tried to guess, and got it wrong. The alarm would go off.  
He gripped her tighter, he refused to lose her, not after all this!  
Peter and Sandoval saw the limp forms of volunteers at the end of the hallway.  
"There...."   
They rushed through the door, and found Will nervously hovering over the control panel.  
Peter looked at him, "Thank goodness you are safe. I will have to talk to you later about going against my judgement."  
Will looked up, he was over joyed to see his father. "Please, Natalie..she has blacked out."  
Peter looked her over, and opened her eyelid with his fingers, he pupils were fixed and dilated.  
"She's in shock. I'll enter the code. You take her back to the embassy, and get her to the med bay!"  
He quickly punched in the code, and watched them disappear! He prayed they would make it in time.  
Then turned back on Sandoval, "I have a way to say both your life and Natalie's. But it will require a bit of acting on your part, when you speak to Zo'or. Think you can handle that much?"  
Sandoval nodded, "Yes..what's the plan?"  
"First we need to get back to "your" lab and make sure Richards is still knocked out. We don't need him waking up and sounding the alarm now do we?"  
  
Sandoval finished injecting his volunteer with 20cc's of pentachloride, "There he should be out for a good hour. Now finish explaining the rest of the plan to me."  
"You will report back to Zo'or that Natalie has escaped Richards by skrilling him, and then portaling back to Earth. And that you took the precaution of injecting her with nanoprobes before the interrogation. So that when he asks, you will be able to tell him, that she won't remember anything that has happened to her in the past 24 hours. That will solve the dilemma of your having to "erase" the evidence so to speak. And you will convince Richards that it is in his best interest not to mention any of this to anyone..ever." Peter finished.  
"And where will you be while I am telling this prepared statement?" Sandoval asked.  
Peter shot him a look, "Jo'on and I will be returning to the Embassy in order to coordinate our search on Earth for Agent Loomis. But as you know, what I will really be doing is helping my friend recover from what you have inflicted apon her. Do you have any idea what you stripped from her? Or do you no longer understand what it means to be human?"   
Sandoval did not reply.  
"Now let's move, I have a friend to see. And you must report back to your master!"  
  
They both entered the bridge to find Zo'or staring off into space as Jo'on droned on about possibilities of who may have abducted his implant. Jo'on saw Peter nod, with a small wink.  
"It appears that Agent Smith has finished his search. I shall be returning to the Embassy now, to continue the search on Earth."  
Zo'or stood, "Yes, good. And I will of course have Agent Sandoval contact the other embassies in order to widen your search. I am sure that one way or another, she will turn up." A smirk crossed over his lips.  
"Indeed. I do hope." Jo'on gave a slight bow and took his leave with Peter ever at his side.  
Meanwhile Sandoval walked up to Zo'or, his head looking down at the floor.  
"There has been a problem.." He started.  
Zo'or waved his hand, "I have no time for your human meandering. Explain...."  
"I returned to find Lt. Richards unconscious on the floor of the lab. It appears that Agent Loomis was able to retain some small use of her skrill, even though the probe was supposed to suppress that function. I followed her trail, it lead me to a portal down on deck 17, it appears that she transported herself back to Earth."  
"You fool!?! How could you let her escape, your incompetence shall mean your death!" He hissed.  
"Fortunately I had injected the Agent with nanoprobes, as soon as I realized she had escaped I of course activated them. They will wipe her memory for the past 24 hours. She will have no idea what has happened to her. And I can of course arrange to have a few resistance members bodies show up in the area she is found in. It will support our theory, that she was kidnapped by the resistance."  
Zo'or sat back down, "Good. For a small minded species you showed some forethought. But Sandoval...fail me again and you will die!?!"  
"Yes , Zo'or." He mimicked like a trained seal.  
"And one more thing, no lose ends..." Zo'or stated coldly.  
Sandoval knew what that meant, he had ever since he had become Zo'or's protector. It was just another euphemism, for killing. He was being ordered to terminate Richards, and destroy all logs & entries that proved Loomis was ever on the Mothership that day.  
He would of course would carry out his orders, he was after all a loyal companion agent!  
  
The next day, Sandoval moved to carry out Zo'or's orders regarding Richards, As he walked to the lab, he was suddenly confronted by Peter.  
"Before you kill him, I want some time with him alone..." Peter said, his eyes burning.  
Wisely choosing not to argue, Sandoval nodded.  
  
Richards tidied the lab..he was still fuming over the escape of Loomis..  
One day, he would get her back here..then she would know what he really could do...  
The door to the lab opened and he turned, expecting to find Sandoval, but instead found Agent Smith...  
"A A A Agent Smith..." he stammered..  
"You know Richards," Smith began, "I'm a Pagan..and we generally don't believe in revenge.." Smith's eyes, despite being a warm hazel, became cold, "But from what I know of your deeds, I'd be balancing out Karma.."  
Richards tried to reach for his weapon, but couldn't..he found himself locked in place, able only to look into Smith's eyes..  
"You thought Natalie had secrets...I have even more.." Smith said  
Richards realised his lips weren't moving..  
"That's right Richards..I'm a telepath..and you're gonna get a taste of your own medicine.."  
  
Sandoval started as he heard screams coming from the lab, he heard Richards crying out in pain and anguish..  
Suddenly there was silence..the door opened and Smith walked out..  
"He's all yours..what's left.." Smith brushed past him and strode away..  
Sandoval entered the lab to find Richards cowering in a corner, rocking back and forth, whimpering...  
Sandoval went to grab him, Richards flinched away from him and screamed aloud, his eyes wide and staring..  
What had Smith done to him?  
  
Epilogue  
  
Back at the Embassy Natalie was sitting in a chair in her room, staring out at the beautiful spring day. It seemed that everything was right with the world, everything except her.   
Will had of course made it back in time, for Ka'al to resuscitate her. She had spent the past week undergoing medical treatment. Today she had finally been released on medical leave, she had walked straight up to her room and locked the door.   
The past week had been the most trying of her life with the companions. She of course had to go along with the story that Zo'or had given to the Synod via Agent Sandoval's reports. That the resistance was to blame, and not him. No not the wonderful companions, they people she swore to give her life for. Never them, they couldn't kill, maim, and torture. No..they we perfect!  
The rest of the week had gone by in a blur. She had quite a few visitors..Will being the most frequent of the bunch. He had stayed with her even through the long nights, the nights where she would wake up screaming and not no why.  
Peter of course had also been another rock at her side, taking Will's place when he finally relented to eat and sleep.  
Peter had not prodded or poked. He was just there. Never moving. There for her when she needed to cry, or scream. Or just there as a calming presence when she finally feel into an uneasy sleep.  
Even Jo'on had come to see her. But he had not said much. That was unlike him, being a diplomat and all. But perhaps he had just understood that she was sick of talking about what happened. That maybe she just wanted some peace.  
Will had of course not wanted to leave her side, he had wanted to stay with her today as well. But she had pleaded with him and won. It felt good to know that he did care for her, more then she ever thought he would. It touched her, deep in the core of her being what he had done for her. To risk his own life for her's.   
His actions had proved to her that perhaps love was possible after all.  
She wrapped the blanket closer around her, "Computer open personal log...begin recording."  
*Well it's been 7 days since I returned. I don't know what to say. Ka'al has cleared me physically fit for duty. But my mental state well, that's a whole other case. You know I keep flashing back to what Richards did to me. And I remember the pain. But what really hurts, what keeps tearing at me...I thought I was alone. Utterly and truly alone. No one to save me, no one to remember me.  
Just alone!   
But you know what, maybe I'm not. Maybe, just maybe, I do have people that really care for me. I read my favorite poem again the one by Edgar Allen Poe, it's fitting it's called Alone too! I used to think that was me, but I really wasn't seeing all the words in it. Maybe it took all this to show me that. At the end of the poem I had always thought he was remarking how he was still alone. But now I wonder...perhaps he isn't alone. Maybe that demon is really his fear of letting go, of realizing that others care for him, and for me.  
But anyway, I am getting sleepy now. So I'll continue this later...*  
"Computer close log."  
  
"Alone" By: Edgar Allen Poe  
  
From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
  
Then - in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life - was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still:  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
